Forever
by NatashAurel
Summary: "Sudah tidak ada lagi harapan" / "Raga kami tidak akan pernah bersatu, tetapi jiwa kami akan kekal abadi" / BertAnnie / Bertholdt POV


**Title: Forever**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Sedikit AU**

**Written by: NatashAurel**

* * *

**XD yoo~ saya kembali lagi. Kali ini, saya membuat fic dengan pair BertAnnie, entah saya kesambet apa jadi suka pair ini o3o**

**Nyaaa~ Hope You Like It!**

* * *

**Summary: "Sudah tidak ada lagi harapan" / "Raga kami tidak akan pernah bersatu, tetapi jiwa kami akan kekal abadi" / BertAnnie / One-Shot / Bertholdt POV**

* * *

"Matamu bak penyejuk hidupku"

"Surai keemasan rambutmu telah sempurna membuat mataku tertegun"

"Bayangan dirimu terus saja menari di otakku"

"Tubuh mungilmu rasanya ingin sekali aku dekap.. Erat.."

"Annie.. Rasanya aku ingin menggapai tanganmu.. Terbang tinggi bersamamu melintasi langit biru"

"Namun.. Apakah aku bisa membebaskanmu?"

Aku tak pernah henti-hentinya memikirkan dirinya. Aku selalu cemas dengan apa yang Annie rasakan. Tidurku tidak pernah setenang dulu lagi. Aku terlalu gelisah untuk tidur.

Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun sejak Annie terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya. Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun juga aku menunggunya. Aku bahkan sama sekali belum menyatakan hal yang selalu mendesak di hatiku. Inilah hal yang selalu aku takutkan, aku sudah terlambat.

Aku selalu mendengar cacian dan umpatan keluar dari mulut-mulut disekitarku, sekalipun temanku sendiri. Aku memang mengetahui kau telah salah. Tapi, bisakah mereka tidak usah mencacimu terus-terusan? Hal itu hanya membuatku tambah pusing. Bagiku, kau sama seperti aku. Kita sama-sama dibenci, kita akan dicaci dan dimaki, kita akan dihakimi seberat-beratnya. Rasanya aku ingin membawamu kabur dari kandang penuh kotoran ini. Atau setidaknya, kita tanggung bersama beban ini.

"Oi Bert!" Terdengar suara Reiner memanggilku dari sebelah lapangan. "Kok kamu melamun gitu sih? Ga biasanya. Ada masalah apa?" Reiner memang sahabat yang benar-benar aku percaya, tanpa ragu aku langsung membicarakan hal yang mengganjal otakku ini kepadanya. Reiner mengangguk pelan sambil menepuk pundakku. "Bukankah lebih baik jikalau kau sekarang mencari penggantinya?"

"A-ah, tidak bisa, Reiner. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya" aku menjawab sambil memeluk kaki panjangku. "Kira-kira, kenapa aku sangat sangat sangat menginginkannya? Kenapa aku begitu mecintainya?" Pertanyaan yang seharusnya bisa kujawab sendiri, hanya saja aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanku.

"Ya, karena kau mencintainya. Cinta tidak perlu alasan, Bertl." jawab Reiner dengan polosnya sambil memposisikan tangannya di rerumputan hijau.

"Ah iya.." Aku kembali bermurung diri.

"Ngg.. Maukah kau mengunjungi Annie bersamaku dan teman-teman lainnya?" Rasanya tidak pantas Reiner mengatakan 'teman-teman' di depanku, kita hanya membodohi mereka, dan mereka percaya kepada kita.

"Boleh, kapan?"

"Besok lusa"

* * *

**"Ini semua sia-sia, Bert." Terlihat sosok Annie dengan iris biru menatap padaku. Dia terlihat datar seperti biasanya. Rambutnya tergerai dan dia tidak berada dalam kristal itu.**

**"Tidak"**

**"Apa yang kau lakukan tidak akan memberi hasil apapun" Ia mulai menjauhkan bayangannya dari penglihatanku.**

**"Setidaknya, aku bersamamu kan?" Aku menarik tangannya kembali.**

**"Aku ini terlalu hina untuk kau temani" Dia berusaha melepaskan genggamanku.**

**"Kita.. sama-sama hina, biarkan aku menanggungnya bersamamu" Aku tak kuasa menahannya, langsung saja kupeluk tubuhnya.**

**"Kau yakin?" Ia meneteskan air matanya. Ia bertanya dengan penuh kesedihan menanggung semua yang telah terjadi.**

**"Selamanya." Semakin kueratkan pelukanku, semakin erat, semakin erat, sampai tubuhnya hilang diterpa angin. Aku tak bisa mencoba untuk tidak meneteskan air mataku. Annie.. kembalilah.**

* * *

Aku terbangun, berusaha memikirkan kembali hal yang terjadi dalam mimpiku. Aku menatap tanganku. Aku memeluknya?

Aku berjalan sambil melirik jam dinding, sudah jam 8 rupanya. Bergegas aku bersiap-siap untuk menemui teman-temanku, termasuk _dia_.

Ya, hari ini hari yang sudah kutunggu. Hari ini kami akan mengunjunginya. Hari ini aku akan kembali melihat wajahnya.

Aku menelusuri jalan setapak menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Kulihat beberapa temanku sudah menungguku disana. Reiner, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Christa, Ymir, dan semuanya.

"Ah, hai! Bertl! Kemarilah!" ucap Eren dengan penuh semangatnya. Entah mengapa aku menjadi sangat bersalah, dia pernah menceritakan kepadaku bagaimana rasa kehilangan sosok terdekatnya. Tidak lain tidak bukan karena ulahku dalam wujud titan, iyakan? Dan sekarang, aku juga merasakannya.

"Waahh, Bert-san makin tinggi aja!" Senyumanpun keluar dari wajah Christa yang bak bidadari. Aku merasa sakit melihat mereka bisa setulus ini kepadaku, yang telah membuat mereka seperti ini.

Reiner menyadari apa yang kurasakan, karena dia sama sepertiku. "Sudahlah Bertl, sekarang mari kita pergi"

Kami-pun pergi menuju ke tempat kristal-nya berada.

Sesampainya disana.

"Mayor Hanji? Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?" Armin bertanya kebingungan melihat Hanji yang sedang mencatat sesuatu.

"Ah? Aku? Oh, aku masih meneliti padatan kristal ini, aku akan berusaha memecahkan misteri dibalik semua ini, aku akan membuatnya bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah ia lakukan"

Ucapan itu membuat aku sedikit senang, namun aku sedih karena Annie masih harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang dia lakukan.

"Kalian sendiri sedang mengunjunginya yah? Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini, baiklah, sampai jumpa~" Hanji segera pergi meninggalkan para juniornya.

Kulihat sekarang, Eren, Armin dan Mikasa berdiri di depan kristal itu. "Bertl? Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?" sosok Reiner bertanya padaku.

"Ah, aku menunggu sampai Eren pergi dulu"

"terserah apa maumu, aku duluan yoo~" Reiner-pun meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku memandangi kristal itu dari jauh.

"Sikapmu terlalu dingin, sampai kau terkepung kedinginan itu sendiri, Annie" Ucapan Mikasa, apakah dia sedang mencaci Annie lagi?

Sampai Eren dan Mikasa pergi, hanya tersisa Armin disana yang masih mengamati tiap sudut dari kristal itu. "Armin? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang meneliti tiap unsur yang terkandung dalam kristal ini, mungkin dapat membantu Mayor Hanji untuk mengeluarkan _Annie_ dari sini"

Aku mendengar Armin menekankan ucapannya pada nama Annie. "Armin.."

"Ada apa Bertl?"

"Apakah kau.. menyukai Annie?"

"Menyukai dari segi apa? Aku menyukainya sebagai seorang sahabat, bagiku, sikap yang sebenarnya dari sosok Annie tidaklah seperti ini"

"Ooh, begitu"

"Bertl, tahukah kau dongeng _'Sleeping Beauty'_?"

"Dongeng apa itu?"

"Singkat cerita, dongeng itu bercerita tentang seorang putri cantik jelita yang tertidur, dan tak pernah bangun. Sampai datanglah seorang pangeran, dan membangunkannya dengan cara menciumnya"

"A-Armin?" Aku tidak sanggup menahan malu, Armin bisa-bisanya mengerti apa yang aku rasakan.

"Annie mungkin adalah sang putri, dan kau adalah pangerannya, Bertl. Tidakkah kau coba?"

"..." aku terdiam sampai akhirnya aku mencium kristal itu, hanya satu harapanku saat bibirku menyentuh permukaan kristal yang dingin itu, aku ingin.. dia kembali. Tapi, yang terjadi, dia masih terdiam.

"Lihat Armin, kurasa aku bukan pangeran untuknya"

"Sudahlah Bertl, kau memang pangerannya, hanya saja, mungkin dengan cara lain, iyakan? Untuk saat ini kita serahkan sepenuhnya pada Mayor Hanji"

"Baiklah Armin"

"yosh, aku pergi dulu, bye~"

"sampai jumpa, Armin"

Saat itu tinggalah aku dan kristalnya. Berdua. Tapi tidak seperti ini yang aku inginkan. Aku meletakkan jemariku pada kristal itu, kulihat lambang polisi militer pada bet-nya, kulihat tubuh mungilnya, kulihat wajahnya, kulihat rambutnya. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja berubah menjadi Collosal Titan dan memecahkan kristal itu, ah ide bodoh, bisa saja tubuhnya yang cantik ini akan hancur berkeping-keping kan?

Tanpa kusadari, datanglah seseorang yang lebih pendek dariku. Ia langsung masuk, dan berdiri di sampingku. "Kopral Levi?"

"Hn.. sepertinya Hanji tidak disini, dan kau, Hoover, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku mengingat apa yang terjadi pada pasukan kopral, yang satu-persatu Annie bunuh. Akan banyak orang yang berpikir, betapa kejamnya seorang Female Titan ini. Kopral Levi memberi tatapan dingin pada kristal itu. Tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'dosa-mu terlalu banyak'.

"Aku sedang mengunjunginya saja, kopral"

"Hn.."

"Kopral.."

"Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf"

"Untuk apa?"

"Jikalau, Annie telah menyakitimu terlalu banyak.."

"Diamlah kau bocah, masa lalu adalah masa lalu, sekarang adalah sekarang, kau mau membuatku melempar kristal ini ke segerombolan titan heh?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa, membiarkannya memiliki dosa sebanyak itu. Aku ingin meringankan dia"

"Percuma saja, dia hanya akan diam disini, mungkin bahkan dia tidak menyadari apa yang kau lakukan disini"

Kalimat yang begitu dingin menusuk ke dalam hatiku. Mungkin memang benar Annie tidak menyadari apa yang aku rasakan.

"ya sudah, aku pergi dulu"

"baiklah, kopral"

* * *

10 tahun kemudian..

Aku masih menunggunya. Aku masih menantinya.

Aku sekarang hanya bisa selalu terdiam. Teman-temanku sudah memiliki kehidupannya masing-masing. Reiner menikah dengan Historia –nama Christa sesungguhnya, Sasha yang menempuh hidup baru bersama Jean, Armin yang sudah bertunangan, Mayor Hanji dan Komandan Irvin yang menikah. Sementara aku masih menunggunya disini.

Aku kehilangan warna biru dalam pelangi hidupku. Aku yang nyaris kepala 3 ini tidak bisa lepas dalam rangkaian kejadian ini.

Aku kembali mengunjungi kristal itu, kali ini aku sendiri. Kebetulan juga tempat itu sedang kosong.

"Kau tahu Annie? Aku selalu mengagumi sosokmu sejak dulu"

"Kau adalah wanita yang kuat sampai bisa menjungkirbalikan Reiner seperti itu"

"Kau selalu tenang dalam setiap keadaan"

"Armin berkata, dia pernah melihatmu tertaw, katanya, kau sangat cantik saat itu"

"Kau juga orang yang baik, bagiku"

"Bisakah kau keluar dari tidur panjangmu itu?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, kau dapat menyembunyikan informasi itu bersamaku"

"Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu"

"Aku akan mendekapmu jika kau kedinginan"

"Hanya satu kalimat, yang kau mungkin kau tidak akan mendengarnya-"

"-aku mencintaimu, Annie"

Tanpa sadar, aku meneteskan air mata, air mataku terjatuh di atas kristalmu. Mukamu masih sama yang dulu, tidak setua aku sekarang.

Lalu datanglah sosok Mayor Hanji. "Bertl..". Aku melihatnya tengah menangis sekarang. "Aku.. Aku.. Aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya.."

"Mayor! Mengapa kau menangis? Jangan perburuk kondisi janinmu sekarang ini"

".. kau tahu Bertl"

Aku telah bersiap menerima apa yang akan Mayor katakan, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut atasanku itu.

"sudah lebih dari 12 tahun, aku dan Armin meneliti padatan kristal ini, tapi.. hasilnya sia-sia saja. Dia hanya akan tertidur selamanya disana, dia tidak akan bisa menebus dosanya lagi, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.."

"Sudahlah Mayor, berpikir dia akan keluar disitu juga hanya mimpi. Sudah sangat lama dia terkurung di dalam situ, tanpa pergerakan sama sekali. Dia.. sudah mati kan?"

Mayor Hanji tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, "Maaf telah menguping perkataanmu padanya, kau sangat tulus padanya Bertl, aku terharu, aku merasa bangga memiliki prajurit yang tulus ikhlas sepertimu"

"Terima kasih, Mayor"

* * *

Detik-detik terlewat, menit-menit melintas, jam-jam berlalu, sampai tahun-tahun berjalan aku terus menunggunya.

Sekarang, usia-ku sudah 39 tahun. Terlalu tua untuk bersanding dengan tubuh yang awet muda di dalam kristal itu.

"Bertl, apa tidak sebaiknya kau segera menikah saja? Mengingat umurmu yang.."

"Sudahlah Reiner, jika kau menganggapku adalah singa, aku telah kehilangan taringku"

"Terserah apa maumu Bertl"

"Ayah~!" terdengar seorang anak, kenapa sosoknya bisa mirip dengan Annie?

"Oh iya Bertl, ini anakku dengan Historia, umurnya 10 tahun"

"Ah, itu siapa ayah? Kenapa paman itu tinggi sekali?" kulihat gadis itu mendongak keatas untuk melihat wajahku.

"Oh dia? Dia teman ayah, lebih tepatnya sahabat. Namanya Paman Bertl, berkenalan lah dengannya"

Aku refleks menekuk kakiku untuk mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan tubuh gadis itu, kulihat mukanya, kenapa bisa mirip dengan Annie?

"Halo Paman, namaku Hannie, senang berkenalan dengan paman" dengan tangan mungilnya ia menyalamiku, rasanya seperti melihat Annie tertawa.

"iya, senang berkenalan juga denganmu, Hannie"

Aku kembali berdiri. "Ah Reiner, namanya.."

"Karena dia manis, dan.. fisiknya identik dengan, dia" Historia menambahkan. "Kau, masih menunggunya sekian lama ini? Kau sampai kapan mau menunggunya?"

"Tidak lagi menunggu, tapi menemaninya"

"Kau.. Terlalu baik, Bertl" Reiner menambahkan.

"Terima Kasih"

Lalu datanglah Jean dan Sasha bersama anaknya.

"Paman Bertl!" ucap Irlis –anak Jean dan Sasha.

"Ah iya, Irlis"

"Hei kau, bukankah 2 minggu lagi kau kepala 4 yah? Kau harus tetap hidup yah" ucap Jean.

"Iya"

"Kau ingin apa untuk ulang tahunmu?" Sasha yang dulu kekanak-kanakkan telah jauh berbeda dari sekarang, dia sudah menjadi wanita yang anggun.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk hidup."

"sshh! Paman ngomong apa?!" Irlis yang sudah menjadi gadis remaja, entah mengapa dia sangat menyukaiku.

"kurasa aku hanya menginginkan satu hal"

"apapun itu, aku usahakan memenuhinya, Paman!" Irlis benar-benar sangat mengagumi sosokku, apa yang bisa dikagumi dari aku? Aku hanya makhluk hina yang bersembunyi dibalik mereka semua.

"tidak, tidak usah. Jadilah baik, dan musnahkan seluruh titan diluar sana untukku, jadilah sama seperti ayah dan ibumu, itu sudah cukup bagiku"

"baiklah paman! Tuh! lihat mah, pah! Paman saja menyetujui aku masuk Recon Corps! Masa' kalian engga sih?" tingkah lakunya sangat menghiburku disaat-saat terakhirku. Aku merasa, hidupku tidak lama lagi.

"Ah! Bert-san. Kurasa, aku patut memberimu hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu 2 minggu lagi"

"Mayor Hanji? ... Kurasa, aku hanya ingin bersama dengannya, selamanya."

"He? Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, Mayor. Raga kami tidak akan pernah bersatu, tetapi jiwa kami akan kekal abadi"

"Ah.."

Satu-persatu temanku berdatangan. Mereka menjengukku sekarang. Hal yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya berdiri dan berkata. Aku memang sangat naif untuk melihat mereka sekarang. Aku memang tidak akan lama hidup lagi setelah divonis mengidap penyakit ini, waktuku hanya tersisa 2 minggu lagi.

"Bertl, kau yakin dengan yang kau inginkan?"

"ya. Ketika aku meninggal.. awetkanlah diriku bersama dengannya, letakkan diriku disampingnya"

"Bertl, seharusnya kau tidak begini"

"Ini akan membuatku lebih tenang"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan usiaku yang sudah setua ini aku masih dapat mengawetkan mayat"

"Inilah permintaanku, Mayor Hanji"

"Semuanya akan merasa kehilangan" detik setelah kata itu terucap, semuanya menunduk menandakan kesedihan yang mendalam, mengingat Bertl tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi dengan mereka.

* * *

Hari itu, tepat tanggal 30 Desember 874. Dimana aku berulang tahun ke 40.

Aku tidak bisa berdiri lagi, mataku tertuju pada satu titik di atap-atap rumah sakit. Aku rasanya sudah bisa menghitung mundur kapan aku akan meninggal

"Bertl..."

"..." Terdengar suara sesorang dibalik ruangku.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun!" Semuanya, teman-temanku berkumpul disitu.

"Happy Birthday Bertl!"

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Paman!"

Aku terkaget, mereka begitu baik padaku atas semua perbuatan yang telah kulakukan.

Irlis dan Hannie membawa sebuah kue, tidak besar, tapi rasanya sangat berarti bagiku. Dan juga, semuanya datang, Komandan Irvin, Kopral Levi, Mayor Mike, Mayor Hanji. Semuanya, atasanku. Di situ aku melihat banyak sekali anak-anak, semua temanku telah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak, namun penantianku tidak pernah membuahkan hasil.

"Terima kasih, semuanya"

"Paman, tetaplah hidup sampai tahun baru ya.. rayakan tahun baru bersama kami, aku janji, aku yang akan mendorong kursi roda paman ke taman"

"Irlis.." Aku tak kuasa menahan tangis, aku langsung memeluk sosok kecil di depanku, entah mengapa, aku merasa tenang berada di sekitar anak-anak ini.

"Paman beritahu aku bagaimana cara menjadi setinggi paman yah!" ucap seorang anak, yang identik dengan Kopral Levi. Ah, itu memang anaknya.

"Hei, Saikyo, kau tidak bermaksud mengejek ayahmu kan?" Ucap ibu dari anak itu, Mikasa? Entahlah bagaimana mereka bisa menikah dan memiliki anak.

"Kau akan membayarnya nanti, Ackerman"

Hari itu, dipenuhi canda tawa. Aku sangat bahagia hari itu. Saat-saat terakhirku aku lalui dengan penuh kehangatan dan kebersamaan. Aku sangat bahagia.

* * *

Hari ini, 31 Desember aku masih terbangun. Aku sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup. Selama 40 tahun aku hidup, aku senang, aku bahagia.

Malam Tahun Baru, dipenuhi oleh kembang api dan suara teriakan terompet. Aku tak menyangka aku masih dapat melihat semua ini, walaupun rasanya masih kurang lengkap karena dia tidak ada disini. Tapi aku cukup bahagia. Aku senang bisa menikmati saat-saat terakhir hidupku disini, bersama-sama dengan mereka semua. Sampai akhirnya, aku merasa tubuhku sangat ringan, sangat hampa, pandanganku kabur. Selamat tinggal dunia.

**1 Januari 875, Bertholdt Hoover telah meninggal dunia.**

Isak tangis mulai bergemuruh. Irlis tak henti-hentinya menangisi kepergian paman yang ia kagumi itu. Saikyo hanya bisa termenung. Hannie menahan tangisnya. Bertholdt adalah sosok yang sangat disayangi anak-anak ini, sosok yang sangat baik bagi anak-anak ini. Hanji memenuhi keinginan Bertholdt untuk bersama Annie selamanya. Bertholdt diawetkan dan ditempatkan disamping Annie.

* * *

2 minggu setelah itu, anak-anak mengunjungi tempat dimana Annie dan Bertholdt berada. Mereka mengagumi apa yang mereka lihat disana. Terlebih lagi, cinta Bertholdt kepada Annie.

"Kasih mengalahkan segalanya ya?"

"Iya, Hannie"

"Hannie, ternyata wanita yang paman Bertl cintai mirip sama kamu yah"

"Sudahlah Irlis, kau cemburu?"

"Bilang saja kau cemburu Ilris"

"Hannie! Saikyo! Aku tidak cemburu"

"Anak-anak! Sudah, mari makan siang dulu"

"Baik!"

* * *

**"Bertl, apa kau menyesal?"**

**"Kenapa aku harus menyesal ketika jiwamu dan jiwaku telah bersama?"**

**"Kau tidak mengalami hal yang teman-temanmu alami"**

**"Aku bersamamu itu sudah cukup"**

**"Aku.. Berterima kasih, terima kasih telah menemaniku. Terima kasih karena kau mau menanggung beban ini bersamaku"**

**"Aku, sangat mencintaimu.."**

**"Sampai kapan?"**

**"Selamanya.."**

* * *

**._. author ngetik sambil nangis.**

**Ini terinspirasi dari temen author juga yang sukanya ndengerin lagu-lagu galau dsb. Author ketularan galau sampai akhirnya jadi nih fic XD**

**pic dapet dari temen author.**

**Ada lumayan banyak OC sih disitu, terutama anak-anaknya ya o3o maaf kalau ga suka, demi kelancaran fic XD. Kalau OOC juga maafkan saya yah '-')/**

**Kalian boleh berimajinasi tentang masa depan dari orang yang tidak author tuliskan ceritanya disitu :v**

**And.**

**Terima Kasih sudah membaca! XD**

**boleh berkenan Review?**


End file.
